Fairy's truth
by Laylina
Summary: Serena woke up in the middle of a forest, not knowing who she is and how she ended up in the forest. She is attacked by a boy who seems to know her, and then rescued by two of Fairy Tail's wizards- Gajeel and Levy. Now Serena needs to find out who is she, and why is she being chased? Timeline: About 5 months after Fairy Tail's final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**_

Hello everyone! I've been writing stories for a while, but it's my first time writing a Fan-fiction and posting it here. English isn't my first language, I put my writing through a few grammar-correct websites so I hope I don't have too many mistakes. I will be happy for reviews and tips to improve my writing & hope you'll enjoy.

 _ **Chapter 1-Memory**_

Lost. That was my first memory. I woke up in a forest, green treetops and blue sky above my head. The sun was almost blinding, but it was still a beautiful sight. I stood up, looking around, trying to find the end of the forest, but all I could see was an endless row of trees. So obviously I did the one thing you should do when you get lost-I started wandering around, trying to find a way out. I had no memory of who I am, and how I got into the forest in the first place-but I knew that I have to find my way out.

After an hour of walking, I found a small paddle and stopped for a drink. The water was cool and refreshing after walking all this time under the sun. I felt almost… relaxed until I heard someone whispering from behind me "Finally, I found you". I turned around to find a young man who looked no more than 18. He had short, black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black tunic and long grey pants. He could have looked nice, if not for the feeling I got in my stomach, almost like an instinct telling me that I should run away from him. We stood like that, one in front of the other, frozen for a minute that felt like an eternity before I made my decision-running.

I took off in a random direction, still not sure why I felt that I needed to get away, but I didn't have a lot of time to think about that. A second after I took off I heard it, another sound of feet running behind me, and running faster than I-he was after me. I run as fast as I could, avoiding trees and big stones, but it was no challenge for him. I was about to make a turn right into a thicker part of the forest-but he took advantage of my turn to run ahead of me and block my path. "I learned from the past. You won't escape this time Serena".  
'Serena? Is that… my name?'  
"Who are you?" was all I could think of asking. He stared at me, shocked-not believing what he just heard.  
"are you serious?". I didn't answer, I didn't know what I'm supposed to say.  
Seeing my reaction, he mumbled to himself "The fall from the cliff must have…". the boy shook his head, getting alert again. "I need you to come with me-willingly, or unwillingly", he made his last word clear by making a ball of blue liquid in his hand.  
"I don't know who you are, but I know I won't be coming with you" I hoped I sounded brave, even though I was scared to death from inside.  
I couldn't run-he would just outrun me again, and I didn't have magic, at least not one I could remember. Before I could even form one more thought in my head-he threw the ball at me, hitting my leg. It felt like a thousand of ice icicles hitting my leg, the pain was so unbearable that I barely realized I was screaming.

Gajeel and levy, two magicians of the famous Fairy Tail guild were walking around Magnolia's forest. When they saw a request for defeating a creature in the forest, they took the job immediately- feeling lucky to finally get a job so close to the guild.  
"When we'll find him, just stand back while I'll deal with him"  
"Gajeel…"  
"I'm just kidding! But are you sure it's a great idea to fight in your condition?"  
"Being pregnant is not a "condition" " Levy laughed, amused by Gajeel's reaction to her pregnancy.  
She was about to say something when they heard a scream of a young girl. Without hesitation, the engaged couple ran to aid the screaming voice, without knowing what lays ahead of them.

The boy still shot balls of ice icicles on the young girl, both unaware that they are being watched by two Fairy Tail wizards, hidden behind the trees. Levy stared at the attacked girl, she had wavy light blond hair, falling all the way down to her hips, her eyes were crystal blue, shining from tears. She wore a white dress that reached just above her knee, and instead of shoes she only had white knee-high socks.

"Iron dragon sword!" Gajeel shouted while running out of the bushes, transforming his right hand into an iron sword. He hit the attacking boy, who flew into a tree with a large crashing sound. "Are you ok?!" Asked levy, running to the girl who was now lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Who are you?" asked Gajeel, raising his iron sword again.  
"Icarus. I have no business with you-leave now, and you won't get hurt."  
"We are Gajeel and Levy of Fairy Tail, do you really think we'll just turn a blind eye on this?" he asked, smiling.  
Icarus stood up, "Icicle-make: sword" he shouted, creating an ice sword made of thousands of icicles. The two swords clashed in the air-making a horrible sound. "You won't…beat me" Icarus said, barely holding his strength. "We'll see about that" was the reply. They looked almost frozen mid-air, almost evenly powered. Almost. Icarus's sword crashed into a million pieces, and the creator of that sword disappeared behind the rain of falling icicles.  
one could have thought that this was the end of the story, but Gajeel could hear it, almost a whisper "I will get her back".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Fairy Tail**

The girl opened her eyes, startled from the memories of the boy, she stood up and almost fell to the floor because of her dizziness. She felt hands holding her and lifting her back into the bed. "Don't worry, you'll be ok" a girl's soft voice calmed her down. The girl opened her eyes, now sitting in the bed. A purple haired girl with kind brown eyes stood before her, next to her was a guy with long black hair, with steel dots on his face. He could have looked terrifying, but somehow the way he looked at the girl next to him made him look somewhat kind.

""My name is Levy, and this is my fiancée' Gajeel. We are both Fairy Tail wizards you are in the guild's infirmary now. What's your name?""  
"Serena… I think"  
Gajeel and Levy exchanged a look.  
"You think?" he returned the question.  
"It seems that I lost my memory. I was wandering around the forest when that boy attacked me." memories suddenly flooded her head-the boy chasing her, attacking her with beautiful blue icicles that pained her, the memory of that pain wouldn't fade away for years, like a scar that refuses to heal.

"Oh! That's terrible. Can't you remember anything? After Icarus escaped we couldn't wake you up, what did he want from you?"

'Icarus.' Serena felt like the name was locked behind a door in her brain, she tried to open the door but couldn't find the key, the memory was buried too deep, just like the rest of it."

"He just said something about taking me with him, and that this time I wouldn't be able to escape" She recalled, suddenly feeling scared.  
"He will probably come after you again, you should stay under the protection of the guild for now…"  
before Gajeel was able to continue, the door opened and an elderly man in a wheelchair wheeled himself into the room. He was short, which was saying a lot because Serena herself was only 1.56 cm. He was almost bald, having only a few white hairs on the side of his head and a mustache.  
The old man wheeled himself to Serena's bed.  
"How are you feeling? My name is Makarov Dreyar, I'm the guild's 3rd, 6rd and 8rd master" he said with a kind smile.  
"I'm Serena."  
Makarov looked old but Serena could feel he was nothing but fragile and weak.

Gajeel and Levy went outside for a moment with the master, to tell him everything they learned so far on the mysterious Serena.

"We can't send her away from the guild, she needs us" Makarov wandered out loud, touching his mustache.  
"Master, could you feel it?"  
"Yes, Gajeel. She says she isn't a wizard, but I could feel an extraordinary power from her, it's something I have never felt before. Maybe this power is what Icarus is seeking. But as long as her memories are missing, we will never know."

Without saying another word, the master wheeled himself back to the room.

"Serena, I know you have been through a lot. I know it's a big step, but I was hoping you'll join my children, my guild-and become a new member of Fairy Tail guild. That way you'll be protected, and have a place to stay."

Levy and Gajeel were as shocked as Serena by the offer and stared at the master without knowing how to react. Serena's heart started racing, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "But, I'm not a wizard. You already did so much to help me! I can't possibly ask for such a big favor!" she said, stuttering.  
"Magic can be thought, or re-learned if you knew magic in your past. You are not asking anything from us, I'm asking you. I would be glad to see you become a member of my guild."

Serena's cheeks were now on fire, she didn't know how to react to such a kind offer. After a few minutes of silence, she shyly nodded her head, tears in her eyes.

The master took out of his coat a stamp and asked Serena to stand up. She got out of the bed, holding Levy's hand to steady herself. She felt a small pressure on her left thigh and when she looked down she saw a beautiful light blue emblem, the symbol of Fairy Tail's guild.

"You are now part of Fairy Tail guild. You shall never stand alone again, your enemy is our enemy and we will stand by your side as long as you'll need. We are a family, your family" the master said, nodding to Serena.

Serena stood next to the bed, holding Levy's hand. Fairy tail's insignia on her leg and tears in her eyes. She never felt so happy-not that she could remember at least. It was the start of a new chapter, a new beginning, a new adventure.

Three days passed until Serena could finally leave the infirmary. She got a new pair of white shoes from Levy as a welcome gift, and a room was arranged for her in a small street, just ten minutes from the guild. It was time for Serena to enter the guild for the first time. she stood before the guild's doors, feeling her breath quicken, and her cheeks getting red again. She was just getting to know herself, and the first thing she understood was that she was shy. She tried to relax and took a step forward, pushing the doors open.

More than a hundred colorful balloons were thrown at her the second she stepped in. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Serena!" people from all around the guild shouted. Serena was overwhelmed with happiness, embarrassment and most importantly- a sense of security.

She took a deep breath "thank you!" she shouted as loud as she could, but all that came from her mouth was a squawk. The guild's members broke into a huge laughter, and Serena quickly joined.

She took the time to look around. The guild was bigger than she excepted. She could see Levy and Gajeel smiling to her, telling her to not be shy. A pink haired boy was fighting with a black-haired one, who was only wearing his underwear. A blond girl was trying to separate them while a girl with blue hair was staring at the naked boy, blushing. Next to her, a scary red-haired woman with an armor was eating a piece of cake. "Those are Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Juvia and Erza" Serena heard a small voice from her side. A young girl, a bit shorter than her with two long blue pigtails was standing by her side. She wore a green dress and had brown eyes. "My name is Wendy Marvell, and this is Carla," she said, pointing at a white exceed. 'How did I know it was an exceed?' Serena wandered to herself but soon forgot the thought. "Well, I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you. This guild is a bit…"  
"Crazy? It is. But it's the most wonderful place in the world. Come with me, I'll interduce you to my friends" Wendy said, she took Serena by the hand, and together they took Serena's first steps to the future.

 **Autor's note**

Hello readers!  
Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it.  
This is my first fanfic so I'll be happy to hear if you have any suggestions for improvements (:

See you next chapter on Serena's adventure!

~Laylina~


End file.
